nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24533621-20140313145124/@comment-71.167.29.3-20140314011552
All behold the almighty Undertaker! Behold the legend, behold the myth! Behold the man who has done everything I have and more! Royal Rumble win, the Undertaker has been there, done that, and he followed through to win the WSE World Championship. I won one WSE Championship, and he won 3! There’s nothing I’ve done that the Undertaker hasn’t. And do you know what else Undertaker has that I don’t? An undefeated streak at WrestleMania… four and zip at WrestleMania. You’ve taken down the likes of Dragoontri, WWE Champion CM Punk, and COP! That is impressive but do you want to know something, Undertaker? I’ve beaten all these men too. And I know what you’re going to say, those wins don’t compare to a win at WrestleMania, but hey, I’ll take it. See, the thing is that you’re acting like I have a personal vendetta against you. And that’s right… to a certain extent. After I couldn’t win the Royal Rumble and main event WrestleMania, I set my sights on the next target and I saw. And believe it or not, before it was you, it was the NWC Championship on Smackdown, but unfortunately for you, your monkey slave idiot Earl Cox goaded me into a match with you. Your constant attacks against me after the Royal Rumble has basically led you into digging your own grave. Listen you retard, don’t come out here and run your fucking mouth against me. Fuck business, THIS IS PERSONAL. Let me set one thing straight you lonely pile of shit, I HATE YOU. I hate everything about you. You dare have the audacity to say that giving yourself six World Championships was best for business? Are you blind? The audience hated you. The audience hated how you were always champion. The audience hated how there was never a change of pace. The fans hated how whenever they turned their TV screens on they had to see your wretched face. Yes, I have behavior problems, and yes, it got me fired in WSE several times, but what’s different in the NWC is that I’m not calling the shots. I have Alex Davidson and Heel Wolverine for that. All I did was invest money into a company I knew would succeed. After WSE went spiralling down, most of the roster went to retirement. Why do you think people like Samir, Austin Henderson, David Falcon, Michael Maverick, and EVEN YOURSELF return to a company if they had no faith in me? Why do you think so many people walked out on WSE, people including myself? No one had faith in you. You were a biased, self centered, and selfish man who wanted nothing more than to hog the spotlight for himself, you never took the backseat for us. Guys like myself, who deserved much much more than seven month losing streaks in WSE were forced to stand by and watch as you awarded yourself title reigns exceeding hundreds of days. And people did call my WSE Championship win a fluke, but I absolutely dominated during my World Heavyweight Championship… until… until you returned. Did the beating I gave you the night after WrestleMania give you some incentive to come take me out? Did retiring your best friend anger you? Guess what, I don’t care. Going into WrestleMania, I have a lot riding on this match. My wrestling career is on the line here, and believe me, I will go to any extents to prevent it. You saw what I did to Earl Cox at Glory Road… that was just a weak preview of what’s going to happen to you at WrestleMania in our last man standing match. You want me to cancel the match? Too bad, that isn’t happening. I will defeat you at WrestleMania, and this streak of yours will be revealed to be all that it is, a fluke. Undertaker, at WrestleMania, your end will come.